


Small Lessons

by divineshewolf



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: After class one evening, you find yourself taunting your professor, Duncan Shepherd, and wind up learning a lesson in ownership
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Kudos: 14





	Small Lessons

It was never your intention to fall hard for your professor, even one as handsome and divine as Duncan, but there was something about him that was entirely too irresistible and it made you weak at knees whenever you caught a glimpse of him going down the hallway or stroll into the classroom. College was hard enough without him constantly in your eye line, but you wouldn’t want to give it up for anything in the world.

Duncan satisfied all your needs, quenched every ache in your body, and more. All those times he’d bring you into his office to bend you over his desk and fuck the air out of your lungs, your petite body taking every thick inch of his cock inside you until he filled you with his seed, ordering you to keep it in there without your panties (that he would stash in the top drawer of his desk) as you shamefully left his office, avoiding the eyes of the wandering faculty with the warm cum slowly dripping down the inside of your thighs.

You knew it was wrong to be with an older man, especially one that was your teacher, but he satiated your sexual appetite in ways no one you’ve been with has. He was skilled in fucking you hard and making you cum repeatedly on his cock, leaving you a limping, trembling mess. He always has you wrapped around his finger, and his dick, effortlessly.

Even now.

As you sat in the massive, lecture hall he reserved for your class, your entire focus was on Duncan, not on anything he was talking about, but on how he paced leisurely across the floor as he spoke about ethics to the sea of students in front of him. Soaking in his plump, pink lips, his slick, brunette hair, and the fitting black button-up and slacks he wore – you were practically drooling onto your desk, fighting back the urge to storm down there and get on your knees. _Obedient little slut,_ you thought of him saying in that dreamy, copious voice of his.

That familiar warmth he created began to spread between your thighs and you pressed them together, glancing down at your phone to see how much time was left before you were able to jump his bones. The remaining twenty minutes dawdled away, and before you know it, Duncan’s deep voice announced the paper due next week and dismissed the class.

You immediately pack up your things as you watched the other students leave, making sure both of you would be alone. As the last person exited, you left your bag at your seat and skipped down the long steps, closing in on the delectable, tall man standing at the front of his desk. Once you’re standing at his side, bouncing on the balls of your feet, he clenched his jaw and the soft hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Hello, daddy…” You breathed, carefully eyeing his features and the stubble on his chin as he collects papers into his leather bag.

“Hello there, princess…don’t you have a paper to write?” He asked, still not looking in your direction and it stung a bit in your chest. Why was he avoiding looking at you? On the other hand, it excited you and made catching his attention a challenge (though you knew it wouldn’t take long).

“I know, but I thought you could help me focus first.” You purred, jumping to sit on the edge of the desk, the cool wood pressed against the back of your thighs as you teasingly dragged your fingers down his forearm.

That’s when he glances at your fingers tickling his arm before meeting your gaze, your lashes fluttering seductively as you view his enchanting, pale blue eyes, feeling the skin on your face flush hot from his stare. He knew exactly what he did to you, how all he had to do was look at you and you’d melt into a puddle, and he marveled in it. His timid little princess ready for him whenever he wanted.

His eyes flitted down your neck to your perky breasts, all the way down to the hem of your blue pleated skirt, that was exceptionally short, resting directly above your mid-thighs, to your black knee-high socks. He took a deep breath, gently placing his large hand on your bare left thigh as he flashed his eyes up at you.

“This skirt is remarkably short (y/n). You shouldn’t be wearing this.” His hand gradually makes its way beneath your skirt, finding the lacy fabric of your panties with tips of his fingers, and he pushes them against the front of your pussy, forcing you to elicit a lewd gasp and curl your fingers into your palm. “Someone might take the opportunity to touch what’s mine.”

His once light eyes suddenly turn dark with possessive lust as he moves to the side, parting your legs with ease to stand between them, keeping his hand on what’s _his_. The intimate proximity as his tall figure looms over you makes your chest constrict. Duncan loved when you initiated sex, exposing how much you wanted to be split on his cock, but he loved to take the reins more, letting you know who’s in charge, who you belonged to.

“Claim what’s yours then, daddy… _please_.” You reached forward and twisted your hand into the bottom of his shirt, pulling him closer to you as you stared at him with pleading eyes, inhaling his sharp, cinnamon scent.

You can feel your heart pounding against your chest from the desperation that oozed from your sweet voice – it was such an intense sensation to desire him. Duncan chuckled as he trails his hand from your clothed heat to the supple skin on your thigh, and you can’t tell if it’s embarrassment or arousal that makes your stomach turn. You’re just hoping he wouldn’t turn you away.

“You know, you shouldn’t be messing around with someone like me. You’re far too young, too small, to be so needy for my cock.” He teased, digging the pads of his digits into your leg as he squeezed it tenderly, a smug smirk playing on his luscious lips. “It’s extremely risky, allowing your _teacher_ to spread you wide and fuck you all the time.”

Duncan clicks his tongue in disapproval, taunting you with his words as if somehow, you’d feel guilty about craving him and eagerly waiting for him to consume you. _Well, if that’s the game he wanted to play today_ , you thought, _so be it_.

“You’re right… _Duncan_.” His eyebrows knitted tightly as his smirk faded into a firm line, irritation painted across his face at the sharp mention of his name. _Two can play this game,_ and lucky for you, you understood just how to rile him up. “I am too young, but if you’re too old to get it up, I understand.” You teased back, blinking in surprise of your bold attitude.

A growl tears from Duncan’s chest as his hand raises and grips your throat, furthering the tension in the stifling, humid air. All the breath in your airways cutting off as Duncan pulls your face closer to his, letting you see the fury dancing behind his eyes. Instantly, your growing wetness feasts through your slit, seeping into your panties, while your clit throbs in delight from his roughness.

“What’s my name?” He sneered and your lips part as you gasp, ready to call him by his real name again, but that’s not what you want. You want him, _now_ – his seething anger fueling the lust that bubbled inside you. He tightened his grasp instinctively, reminding you to be smart.

“ _Daddy_.” You rasped, collecting what little air you could until he let you go, snickering under his breath as you coughed and panted, trying to regain your breath.

“That’s right, princess. Good girl.” He cooed, pleased by the way he reprimanded you, and without hesitation, he scuffles his hands under your skirt, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties and yanked them down your legs. And (as always) he shoves them in his pocket. “Seems you’ve stayed after class for a lesson, and that’s exactly what you’ll get.”

He snarled as he fidgeted to unbutton his slacks and you sat there with wide eyes, attempting to swallow the hard knot forming in your throat, fixing your vision on the massive erection that sprung into view as he pushes his pants down around his ankles.

“Best you keep quiet, little one, or else everyone will know how anxious you are to warm my cock.” He groaned, his voice heavy with lust and bitterness.

He snaked his burly arm around you and caressed your lower back, pulling your ass to the edge of the desk, and grabs the base of his cock. You whimpered quietly as he runs the hardened tip over your entrance, taking his shoulders in your hands, and within seconds, he thrusts his entire length deep inside you, both of you gasping as he stretched you out and filled you completely.

You never grew accustomed to Duncan’s cock, every time felt like the first time because of how immense his size was, but unfortunately today he wasn’t holding back or showing mercy compared to how he usually does (sliding into you gingerly and reacquainting you with his girth) -- no, today he was pissed off and wanted you to remember that he was daddy and he owned your pussy.

All you could do was moan and whimper, digging your nails into his shoulder blades while he possesses a steady, bruising hold on your hips, pounding into you brutally and quickly, grunting vulgar things in your ear. How your pussy was his. How only he could fuck you so good. How the next time you talked back, you’d get worse than a rough fuck.

“What did I say, princess? You better keep it down before we get caught.” He scolded as he rolls his hips to hit that sweet spot inside you repeatedly and your eyes roll back as you bite down harshly on your lower lip, tasting your strawberry lip gloss and working to stop yourself from crying out. “What an obedient little slut, always ready to take daddy’s cock, isn’t that right?”

Duncan buries his face into the crease of your neck, his scruff scraping against your jaw, as your head tilts back just a bit, exposing your throat, and he places a trail of light kisses on your skin as he increases his pace, penetrating your pussy erratically. Every nerve in your body sparks with electricity, with pleasure, as the coil in your belly twisted.

“ _Yes, daddy, yes!_ ” You cry out, winding your legs around his waist to allow him better access to your cunt, pressing your heels into the back of his thighs.

His wide, strong hand quickly reached up and grabbed your throat again, knocking one of your arms down, and in return, your wet heat clenched around him, making him growl in appreciation of the embrace.

“You like that, baby? Such a dirty little girl.” He taunts you, narrowing his clutch on your throat and you whined breathlessly, seeing a white film begin to cloud around your vision as tears prickled at the corner of your eyes.

He continued to ruthlessly assault your pussy, and the sound of squelching wetness resonated as your pussy grew wetter with the hard and rough snapping of his hips and the hem of his shirt rubbing against your swollen clit. Fucking you senseless was Duncan’s specialty, but never had it been this intense.

The urge to cum came rapidly, and Duncan could tell. He could always tell. He pressed his palm harder on your throat, swearing under his breath as his own orgasm neared.

“Does my princess want to cum? Wanna cum all over daddy’s cock?”

Your free hand grabs hold of his forearm while the other squeezes his shoulder, choking out moans, desperate for him to let you cum. You nodded as best you could under his grip, and with only a few more pumps into your tight core, your lips part in a silent cry and you vigorously soak his shaft with your juices as your orgasm split through you, your walls fluttering around him.

And as your pussy pulsates over him, he can’t hold his own release for another second and he stabs your cervix with one hard thrust, and cums hard, spilling his seed against your walls as he grunts and curses your name. His tense muscles finally loosen when he comes down from his exhilarating bliss.

“Good girl, princess.” He muttered in your ear, panting as he swirls his hips graciously, still buried inside you with your cum and his. Duncan released his hold on your throat, and you gasped and coughed as air re-entered your lungs. Your thighs trembling as you reopened your eyes languidly to feast on his searing gaze. “Hope I taught you a valuable lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
